1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for a cooking utensil, such as pot or pan, and more particularly, to a handle removably attached to the cooking utensil.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional cooking utensils, such as pots and pans, are well known and used in a kitchen. Although, such cooking utensils are most frequently used during cooking, other types of cooking utensils are not frequently used and usually are stored for a long period of time between uses. In addition, pots and pans require a larger storage space in the kitchen.
Generally, pots and frying pans are made with handles that are securely and permanently fixed to the outer bodies by such methods as welding or screw joints. The conventional cooking utensils have a handle(s) fixed to a body of the cooker, which makes it unsuitable for use in an oven for cooking or for placement on a table for serving after the completion of the cooking. Moreover, the cooker of the related art is inconvenient for cleaning or storage and transportation because of its fixed handle.
Pots and pans with detachable handles require less space, as the handles may be removed and placed inside the pots or pans, thereby enabling the pots and pans to be stored closer together. Many prior art detachable handles include a pair of opposing, tong-like members which grip the upper rim of a pot or pan. Because the upper rim is generally not very wide, the detachable handle has only a small surface area with which to grasp, making it difficult for the handle to attach securely to the pan. As a result, the connection between the handle and the pan is unstable.
Several ideas have been proposed to solve these problems and inconveniences by constructing a handle that can be coupled with or separated from the cooker. One of the ideas is taught in Korean Utility Laid-Open No. 2000-0013999 which was published on Jul. 15, 2000.
The detachable handle for a cooker published in the above laid-open is shown in FIG. 6 of the present application and the operation of the separable handle is as follows. When a push button 42 of an operation bar 40 that protrudes out of a handle cover 20 is depressed, the operation bar 40 overcomes the force of a spring 60 (working through a keeper 50) and pivots downwardly by using an axis pin 41 as a rotation point.
From a timing standpoint, from the point which the operation bar 40 starts to rotate downwardly, the force of the spring 60 working on the operation bar 40 through the keeper 50 acts to push the operation bar 40 downward. As a result, the rear portion of the operation bar 40 protrudes out of the lower portion of the handle body 10.
In accordance with the downward rotating operation of the operation bar 40, the keeper 50, which is coupled between a bump on the operation bar 40 and the rear end of an operation plate 30, moves the entire operation plate 30 forward. This leaves a proper interval between the handle arm 31 at the front end of the operation plate 30 and the front end 11 of the handle body 10.
By maintaining the above-mentioned state, the operation bar 40, which protrudes out to the bottom of the handle body 10, and the handle body 10 are squeezed together with hand upon placing the rim of a cooking vessel 200 betweeen the handle arm 31 and the front end 11 of the handle body 10. Due to the squeezing pressure, the operation bar 40 pivots upward into the handle body 10. Such motion causes the keeper 50 to rearwardly pull the operation plate 30. As a result, the upper rim of the cooking vessel 200 is securely held between the handle arm 31 and the front end of the handle body 10.
The handle 1 according to prior art is detached from the cooking vessel 200 by pushing the push button 42 of the handle 1. One disadvantage of the handle 1 according to prior art shown in FIG. 6 is it fails to securely hold the cooking vessel 200 due to the weakness of the keeper 50 pulling the handle arm 31.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a compact detachable handle which may be easily attached to and removed from a cooking utensil and which does not interfere with the cooking utensil""s contents.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a separable handle of a cooker that substantially solves one or more of the problems,limitations, and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a handle structure which can be separated from a cooker by securing a strong force to hold the cooker with the handle.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structures particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the detachable handle for a container having an upper rim comprises a body having a front portion and including: a pressure pump actuated with a first control button, wherein the pressure pump includes a first piston and contains viscous fluid, preferably oil; a control valve chamber in fluid communication with the pressure pump through a first fluid path, the control valve chamber including a control valve being actuated with a second control button; a pressure cylinder in fluid communication with the control valve chamber through a second fluid path, wherein the pressure cylinder includes a second piston; and an actuating assembly connected to the second piston. The actuating assembly includes a hook extending out of the body for engaging the upper rim of the container.
According to one aspect of the present invention, when the first control button is depressed, the viscous fluid is transferred from the pressure pump to the control valve chamber through the first fluid path and into the pressure cylinder through the second fluid path. When the second control button is depressed, the viscous fluid is transferred from the pressure cylinder to the control valve chamber through the second fluid path and to the pressure pump through the first fluid path.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a first spring is disposed inside the control valve chamber to bias the control valve to block the flow of the viscous fluid from being transferred from the control valve chamber to the pressure pump. In addition, a second spring is disposed inside the pressure cylinder to bias the actuating assembly connected to the second piston to disengage the container.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the front portion of the handle has a step-like configuration for receiving therein a flange of the container. Preferably, the front portion of the handle is at least partially covered with a support plate to prevent erosion after a prolonged use.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the pressure cylinder is laterally disposed within the handle so that the second piston moves laterally to allow the hook to move forward and backward with respect to the handle. Moreover, the pressure pump is longitudinally disposed within the handle.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.